


It Started With Arousal

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Consensual, Forced Orgasm, Grace Bonds, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Link, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Dean, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Profound Bond, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It was when Castiel violently slammed the demon into the wall mid-fight that he felt it. The bond he had with Dean ever since he pulled the omega out of Hell had been getting stronger lately, but this was the first time that Castiel truly experienced an emotion that wasn't his own. He had expected something like this to happen eventually, but there was no way he ever would have expected such a feeling at a time like this. Dean was… aroused? He spared a quick glance at the hunter, meeting green eyes but seeing nothing that might cause said arousal.When three more demons kicked through the door to enter the room and the fight, Castiel promptly forgot the confusing emotion. For the time being, at least.





	It Started With Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a PWP, I swear! But then all this plot happened, and, well... *shrugs* It also didn't end up being the story I expected, which is further proof that I don't write these things, they write themselves. It was supposed to be:
> 
> _Dean gets turned on watching Cas fight monsters. Cas decides to tie Dean up and force a fuckton of orgasms out of him._
> 
> Read it, and I'm sure you'll see how it ended up being absolutely nothing like that. -_-
> 
> But yeah, this was another square for SPN ABO Bingo. The square I used this time, in an entirely different way than I was expecting, was: **Forced Orgasm**.
> 
> Hopefully, even though it wasn't the PWP I had been hoping to write, you guys still end up enjoying it. ^_^ I think it still turned out pretty good.

It was when Castiel violently slammed the demon into the wall mid-fight that he felt it. The bond he had with Dean ever since he pulled the omega out of Hell had been getting stronger lately, but this was the first time that Castiel truly experienced an emotion that wasn't his own. He had expected something like this to happen eventually, but there was no way he ever would have expected such a feeling at a time like this. Dean was… aroused? He spared a quick glance at the hunter, meeting green eyes but seeing nothing that might cause said arousal.

When three more demons kicked through the door to enter the room and the fight, Castiel promptly forgot the confusing emotion. For the time being, at least.

Over the next few weeks, the feelings and emotions trickling through the bond slowly started getting stronger, but none were ever anywhere near as strong as that moment of arousal. When the Winchesters slept, Castiel would fly about the world, trying to find information in unknown libraries and hidden book collections on bonds between angels and humans. Sadly, information was greatly lacking on the subject.

When he tried searching on Sam’s computer, the only things that would come up were websites about mating bonds. While it was true that Castiel was an alpha and Dean was an omega, they had definitely never done any of the things those sites mentioned that might lead to an accidental mating bond, so it couldn't even be that. Though the more research Castiel did about the mating bonds, the more inappropriate thoughts he started to have about the hunter. In the beginning, the attraction had been merely curiosity, but as time went on, it slowly became… more.

Angels were not asexual beings, far from it. Long, long ago, there had been an overabundance of nephilim that proved that inaccurate. But, as with all other 'trivial’ emotions, lust was easily ignored, almost able to be turned off in a way. But there was something about the hunter, even in the very beginning, that made Castiel want to let some emotions through. He would test his boundaries, see what was and wasn't allowed, and he had always noticed that Dean treated him differently than he did most other people. He could stand closer than anybody other than Sam, and sometimes even Sam wasn't allowed as close to Dean as Castiel was.

Then there was the staring. Now that he and Dean were on Earth in bodies, staring into the hunter’s eyes was the closest thing Castiel could get to seeing the Righteous Man’s soul. It had been the most beautiful thing he’d even seen, shining through the darkest depths of Hell like a beacon, even though by then Dean had already been torturing souls for quite some time. Sometimes Castiel fantasized about what Dean’s soul would have looked like if he’d seen it before the taint of Hell had dulled it. He always assumed it would have been blinding. But unlike Castiel, staring almost longingly at that purity, Dean didn’t have any excuse. That fact only confused the angel further.

Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Dean calling for him. The hunter rarely prayed in the proper sense, but he inevitably unconsciously called out for Castiel whenever he needed him. Sometimes, even when he wouldn’t admit out loud that he’d needed help. Castiel left the library he’d been doing even more research in and was at Dean’s side moments later. Only there was no danger, unless something invisible was attacking the hunter in the motel shower. Castiel tilted his head in confusion as he heard Dean’s moans over the sound of the shower running.

The angel was about to ask Dean why he had been calling to him when Dean started speaking, in between the moans. “Mmm, Cas, right there,” Dean muttered in a low voice. “Feels so good, Cas, so good.” Arousal shot through the bond, as strong as the first time, if not more so.

“Dean?” Castiel finally asked, not understanding what was going on.

He heard Dean yelp and what was most likely bottles dropping. “The fuck, Cas?” Dean yelled, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain. “Don’t go flapping in unannounced like that when a guy’s in the damn shower.”

“But I felt you calling for me,” Castiel tried to explain.

Dean turned bright red. Embarrassment. It was suddenly flooding the bond, enough so that it was actually making Castiel’s skin blush slightly as well. Before the angel could figure out why that was, Dean was complaining again. “I wasn’t calling for you,” he denied, and now Castiel could feel that it was a lie, even if he hadn’t already known. “Now get the hell outta here so I can finish my shower in peace.” Castiel could tell that even though the hunter was trying to sound angry, mostly he just wanted to get back to what he’d been doing that had caused the moaning noises he’d been making. The entire time they’d been talking, that feeling of arousal had been throbbing hotly through the bond, slowly getting stronger.

“My apologies, Dean,” Castiel said before flying off. The arousal had been so thick that his vessel was reacting and his pants felt uncomfortable. Something within the bond seemed to have burst, because instead of weakening from distance, the arousal pouring through only came stronger and faster. Castiel let out a moan of his own as he felt the phantom touch of Dean’s fingers on his own penis. The part of his brain that could still think, as Dean pleasured himself and unintentionally pleasured the angel as well, finally figured out what had been causing Dean’s moaning earlier.

While the angel knew of masturbation, after having seen humanity do it in just about every way imaginable since he’d been watching them for pretty much all of history, Castiel had never actually felt the need to try it himself until just now. While he had been attracted to Dean, had even started having fantasies about him after he’d found those mating bond sites, looks and thoughts and the occasional brush of skin had been enough. But now, he could definitely see the appeal of self pleasuring, though at least part of it may have had to do with the fact that he was not only feeling his own, but the omega’s as well.

He stripped down enough to grab his own penis, and groaned as his stroking added to Dean’s and made it so much better. He could feel that Dean was back to calling for him, and for the very first time, Castiel called back. He wasn’t sure if it had any effect on the hunter, but his speed did increase, and Castiel was almost having trouble keeping up. It was obvious that Dean had more experience than him, because he kept doing little twists with his wrist and things with his fingers that made Castiel’s legs shake, they felt so incredible. He could feel both of their orgasms building, and before he knew it he was screaming Dean’s name as he ejeculated, feeling wave after wave of pleasure from their combined effort.

Castiel’s legs finally gave out from underneath him as he came down from the greatest sensation of his very long life. He could still feel the faintest hints of Dean’s racing heartbeat and ragged breath. He could feel that tiny pull, that tug that meant Dean wanted him, but he ignored it, afraid that the hunter would just get angry again. It took almost half an hour, but finally the angel calmed down enough to sort through the foreign emotions flowing into him from the omega. There was desire, lust, and a great need, one even Castiel couldn’t understand, even though he’d been feeling it himself for quite some time. And there was a warm, fleeting feeling, almost like… Did Dean love him?

No longer caring about the consequences, Castiel flew to Dean’s side. Thankfully, the hunter was already dressed, and was lying on the bed, stretched out and watching some television show on the motel room set. He jumped slightly at the flutter of wings, but calmed down immediately when he saw who it was. Castiel felt the flush of embarrassment even before he saw the red tinge flood the hunter’s face.

“Cas, hey, uh… Sorry ‘bout earlier. I wasn’t expecting you to pop in like that, and you, uh… startled me, you know?” Dean said, and Castiel could feel his nervousness.

The angel squinted his eyes, sure he would have heard something, read something, anything, about something like this happening before. Even the websites about mating bonds hadn’t made it sound like this. A general idea of how the person’s mate was feeling, whether or not they were in danger, of course, but never anything quite so… extreme as this. This was almost telepathy, like when two angels merged their grace. Only Dean was one hundred percent human in every way, so it couldn’t possibly be that.

“Earth to Cas?” Dean joked, making Castiel realize he’d been staring off into space while he’d been thinking, which was highly unusual for the angel.

“I apologize, Dean. My… mind wandered there for a moment,” Castiel said, his own nerves building on those he was feeling coming from Dean.

“Well, that’s a new one from Mister Always Serious,” Dean teased, making Castiel blush on his own. It felt as if Dean were flirting. It was a concept the angel didn’t really understand normally, but the bond seemed to be helping him along at the moment. It was like the bond was pushing them both towards… something.

“And I apologize for… interrupting you earlier, as well,” Castiel said, feeling his own nervousness blend with Dean’s.

Dean blushed, and Castiel could feel that it was at the memory of what had happened. He could feel what the hunter was thinking. The angel was trying to tamp down the panic that was starting to rise, because this situation was spiraling out of control and they were only talking. But the closer they got, and only now did Castiel notice that he had been unconsciously edging closer to Dean as they had been talking, the stronger the certainty that there was some new version of a grace bond forming, almost complete. All it would take to finish it would be a proper mating, and… No, it just couldn’t be. Dean was human. Human. But no matter how many times the angel repeated that, it didn’t change what he was feeling.

“You really are a space cadet today, Cas,” Dean said with a chuckle. Castiel literally jumped, he was so startled, because Dean was no longer on the bed but standing in front of him. It wasn’t like Castiel at all to get so lost in thought that he was this unaware of his surroundings.

“Dean, I…” Castiel started to say, before he met the hunter’s eyes. While he could always see hints of the soul underneath through the green, it was stronger this time, almost glowing around his body. And much to Castiel’s amazement, he could see tiny streaks of grace floating about in it, existing harmoniously with the soul like they had always been there. Only now that Castiel could see them clearly, it was beyond obvious where they had come from. How he had never noticed that part of his own grace was missing after raising the omega from Hell, he would never know. “Dean,” he whispered, feeling both the grace and the soul contained in that tiny little mortal body pulling at him, trying to get him to merge, to… come home…

“Cas?” Dean asked, sounding just as confused and amazed as Castiel. “I… need you…”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered again, wanting nothing more than to listen to what his grace was telling him to do. He raised his hand and caressed Dean’s cheek lightly, afraid that if he moved too fast something might break. But his worry was unnecessary, because only a moment later Dean’s mouth was crashing into his. Just as Dean had unintentionally taught him how good masturbation could feel, he was now being taught how incredible kissing was. When he felt Dean’s tongue requesting entrance, he opened his mouth immediately, wanting to feel every single thing the hunter was willing to offer. Every new sensation was better than the last one. The angel could feel his grace trying desperately to merge, and he wanted it in a way he had never wanted anything in his entire existence. He wanted Dean.

They were falling, and they landed on the bed, Dean underneath him. Castiel’s erection was so hard it was starting to hurt, and he could feel a hardness in the omega’s pants that showed that Dean was in the same state. Castiel shifted, and the rub made them both let out a moan, it felt so good. He could remember the ghost-like touch of Dean’s fingers only hours before, and he wanted that, only real, and more, so much more.

Dean ground his hips up into Castiel’s. “Need you, Cas,” he muttered, before shoving their mouths back together. Castiel could feel hands tugging at his shirt, trying to get it untucked even beneath all the other layers, and the angel realized that this would be so much better without clothing between them. Dean broke the kiss to gasp, as skin was now touching skin. “Fuck, Cas, that is one helluva trick,” he muttered, before reattaching himself to Castiel’s mouth.

The friction of the grinding was good, amazing, incredible, but Castiel knew it could be better, so much better. He pulled away from Dean, just enough to look him in the eye, and tried to suppress a smile when the omega whimpered. Dean always tried to posture as if he were the strongest, toughest person ever, so it was strange to see him so needy like this. Strange, and strangely arousing. Castiel shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, because what he would say next was of the utmost importance. “Dean, we need to,” Castiel started to speak.

“Mate me,” Dean blurted out, interrupting the alpha. It was obvious that he hadn’t meant to say it, judging by the shocked look on his face. Castiel stopped grinding, though his instincts screamed at him to continue, to mate, to finish the bonding process. “Shit, I didn’t mean,” Dean stumbled over his words, “I mean, I didn’t mean to say that, but now that it’s out there, it just feels… right…”

Castiel reluctantly climbed off of Dean and moved to the other side of the bed. As much as he wanted this, he wanted to make sure it was what Dean wanted as well, because there was no way to break a grace bond, short of death itself. “It’s my grace trying to bond with your soul,” the angel explained.

“So, like mating only supernatural?” Dean asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He was still hard, and for the first time Castiel was actually affected by the sight of a naked human. The sight of Dean’s erection made him want to go back to what they were doing before. Attraction, physical at least, was so new to him that he had to shift to make himself feel more comfortable.

“No, not exactly,” Castiel said, looking away from Dean’s nakedness to try and concentrate on what needed to be said. “It would be like how angels mate. It would be irreversible, and would tie us together for all of eternity.”

“So,” Dean said slowly, trying to follow along, “like a way more permanent mating?”

“The length isn’t the only difficult part,” Castiel explained, trying to figure out what would work best to get Dean to understand. “We would be bound in ways that humans simply can’t be.” Then Castiel was struck with inspiration. If he could feel Dean’s hands, maybe Dean could feel his as well? “Like this,” Castiel said, before running his fingertip along his own penis. When he saw Dean’s twitch in response and the omega let out a frustrated groan, he knew that he’d been right. Castiel gripped himself lightly and pumped at the shaft a few times, the way he remembered Dean having done earlier, and Dean started bucking his hips.

“Holy shit, that feels fantastic,” Dean panted out when Castiel finally stopped his demonstration. “How the hell did you do that? Angel mojo?”

“It’s the beginnings of the bond,” Castiel told him, wanting nothing more than to go back to causing Dean even more bliss. “If we mated, we would be even more linked than that. We would be able to speak to each other across long distances, and feel everything the other felt. The good and the bad.”

“So, if we were fighting monsters,” Dean said, finally starting to understand just how big of a thing this truly was.

“Exactly. With much practice, we could learn to dampen the effects when we chose, but in the beginning,” Castiel trailed off, figuring that Dean would understand without further expanding.

“But when we wanted to, it’d be like this?” Dean asked, before grabbing himself and starting to run his hand up and down, causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through the angel, a debauched moan rolling off his lips.

“Yes,” Castiel choked out. “Like that.”

Dean grinned lecherously. “I’m thinking I can deal with the negatives if those are the positives,” he said and winked.

“Our lives would be linked, as well,” Castiel said the final part, the one that might scare Dean off.

“So if I die, you die?” Dean said, grin gone in a flash.

“Yes, but even more Dean, I’m immortal,” Castiel said, not sure if Dean had caught on to the severity yet.

“So your life would be cut extra short because of my dumb human ass?” Dean was starting to sound frustrated, but for the wrong reasons. “I’m not going to let you die in a few decades just because of me, Cas. No way.”

“No Dean, you don’t understand. It’s the other way around. You would have my lifespan, and would stop aging, the same as me.” Castiel braced himself for the rejection. He knew that Dean loved Sam with all his heart, and he greatly doubted that he could stand to watch him wither away and die of old age while he stayed young. Castiel accepted this fact, and was ready to start researching how to break the bond. If it was never completed, there would be ways.

“So it’s basically the vampire romance trope?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. If he hadn’t caught the hunter’s meaning through the bond, he never would have understood the question. “And I’d hafta watch Sammy get old and die?” The angel nodded again, already going through his memory, trying to figure out the best place to start looking into breaking a partially formed grace bond.

“Yes, Dean. I can start looking into how to break the bond,” Castiel said, feeling dejected. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes in defeat until he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, none of that,” Dean scolded softly, smile on his face. “Now that I know what the heck that stuff is that’s coming at me through you, there’s no way I’m letting you ever feel bad like this again.” He kissed Castiel softly on the lips, innocent compared to their earlier ones, and the angel was afraid to hope. “As much as I’d miss him, if I live forever I can help a hell of a lot more people.” And that was the perfect example of why Dean was the Righteous Man.

“This has never happened before, a grace bond between an angel and a human,” Castiel said hesitantly, “but since grace is both exchanged and merged when it’s between two angels, I assume you would be getting more of my grace than you already have.”

“So, I’d have a bit of angel in me?”

“By my best guess, yes,” Castiel replied.

Dean looked contemplative for a few moments, then gave Castiel another lecherous grin. “Then maybe I could get some angel in me now?” He suggested, and once again Castiel only understood the double entendre because of the bond. If it was this strong already, just imagine after they finally mated? Which they would be shortly, if Dean had any say in the matter, since he pushed Castiel back down onto the bed and was on top of him and back to their earlier grinding in seconds. It was like they had never stopped, and Castiel was already back to wanting more.

“So, how’s this work exactly?” Dean said as they broke apart for him to breathe. “Gotta chant shit in Enochian or something?”

“The bond is already formed, we just have to have penetrative sex to seal it,” Castiel said, letting out a squeak at the end when Dean grabbed his penis and started pumping roughly. So much better than the phantom version.

“You made that sound so hot,” Dean deadpanned, before laughing. “But seriously, that’s all it takes?”

“Yeeeeeeessssss!” Castiel shouted, because Dean’s nimble fingers had found just the right way to make the angel beneath him fall apart.

“Then take me, angel,” Dean whispered seductively into Castiel’s ear. “Make me yours.”

Instinct took over for just long enough to find Castiel on top of Dean once more, about to enter him. The omega was already soaked with slick, and Castiel used a small amount of grace to open him up fully. “Dean,” the angel said softly, running his hand down Dean’s jaw line.

“I love you,” Dean whispered in return, causing that warm feeling to swell inside both of them.

“I love you too,” Castiel whispered back, in awe. Before meeting this human beneath him, his existence had been empty, he just hadn’t understood it yet. But now here he was, not only feeling alive for the first time ever, but feeling love. Dean had done that to him. He would now get the chance to spend eternity showing his gratitude and love, but for now he could start small.

Castiel sheathed himself in one motion, causing Dean to let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a groan, a moan, and a screech. “Holy shit Cas, it didn’t look that big before,” Dean said, already starting to thrust his hips down. “You’re gonna ruin me for other alphas at this point,” he teased.

“Good, because I don’t plan on sharing,” Castiel teased back, already starting to feel his grace reaching out to Dean. He thrust upwards and Dean moaned.

The moment Castiel’s grace and Dean’s soul properly touched, the world exploded in bright lights that couldn’t exist and wave after wave of pleasure so intense that it was overwhelming. Dean was orgasming and screaming “More, fuck, more Cas!” The angel knew that this was all coming from the bond forming, but he had never expected it to be this wonderful. He thrust harder and harder, feeling every single one of Dean’s grace bond-powered orgasms. The omega was coming dry by the end of the third one, but that didn’t seem to matter. As the bond came closer and closer to completion, Castiel could feel his knot starting to form. “Mate me!” Dean screamed as they both felt the knot starting to catch, and Castiel bit down on Dean’s shoulder, while Dean mirrored his action on Castiel’s. It seemed to be the last ingredient to the grace bond, because they both orgasmed so strongly that the world blacked out for a few moments.

When they came to, they were tied together by Castiel’s knot. The bite wounds were already almost healed, but unlike other angelically healed wounds there was a scar left behind. Castiel could feel Dean shift beneath him, and the novel experience of feeling his own knot inside of him through Dean’s senses was enough to make him orgasm one last time.

“Holy. Fucking. Hell,” Dean muttered. “That was…”

_Intense?_ Castiel asked mentally.

“Yeah, that about sums it up… wait, did you just telepath me?” Dean said out loud.

_Yes, Dean_ , Castiel thought as he laughed physically.

“Whoa, awesome,” Dean said, his eyes wide. “How do you do it?” Castiel could feel Dean’s fascination as if it were his own.

_Just think to me, and I will hear it_ , Castiel explained.

_So, like this?_ Dean spoke mentally, and Castiel let out a contented sigh. Dean’s mental voice was like speaking directly to his soul.

_Exactly_ , Castiel thought back, pulling Dean in for a kiss. He could feel the parts of Dean’s soul that were a part of him now rejoicing at the contact, and he could feel the parts of his grace that were now in Dean doing the same. He could feel all of Dean, in fact, even that the omega’s left foot itched a little.

“So, it’ll always feel like this?” Dean said out loud, as they cuddled with each other. The angel could feel the hunter’s happiness at that prospect.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied out loud as well, pulling the omega even closer still. Dean smiled, something Castiel decided that he wanted to see as often as possible from now on.

_I love you, Cas_ , Dean said mentally, the feelings behind the words filling up the angel as he said them.

_I love you too, Dean_ , Castiel replied, sending his own love back through the bond. _More than anything._


End file.
